Muarim
Muarim (ムワリム, Muwarimu Mwarim in the Japanese version) is a tiger laguz, who is a former slave in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He acts as a father-figure and best friend to the beorc boy Tormod. They fight for laguz freedom with the Beginion Liberation Army. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, he joins with Tormod and Vika, once in Part 1, and once in part 4, retaining the same level. Personality He seems to be an honorable man with a fondness for children, always trying to protect others, especially Tormod, whom he raised. He is also shown to be a polite man, but tends to quickly accept punishment, and apologizes often. The latter can be effects of his days in slavery. In Path of Radiance, Muarim first appears as the boss of Chapter 15. If the player chooses to attack him with Rolf, Mist, or Sothe, it is made evident that Muarim detests the idea of children on the battlefield. Path of Radiance Muarim is first encountered in Chapter 15 of Path of Radiance as a boss, trying to defend Tormod. Begnion had labelled them as bandits to be taken care of but after he was defeated, it was revealed that Sanaki was trying to uncover the senators' crimes of enslaving laguz, but instead found out that he and Tormod lead the laguz emancipation army. Radiant Dawn Returning with Tormod and Vika, Muarim assists Micaiah and Sothe in battle in Part 1 Chapter 7, joining them until the end of Part 1. It is revealed that Izuka had been using him as an experiment for turning laguz into Feral Ones, but Rafiel's song healed him. This prompted him and Tormod to return to Gallia once Daein had been freed on Begnion. Muarim later returns in Part 4, with him, Tormod and Vika encountering and battling Oliver's forces along with Ike's army. They can also be used in the final chapter. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 15: Automatically at chapter's end Starting Stats | Tiger | Thunder | 9 | 45 | 16 | 4 | 13 | 15 | 11 | 12 | 5 | 14 | 29 | 7 | N/A | None | Claw Demi Band Growth Rates | 145% | 70% | 5% | 70% | 55% | 35% | 60% | 45% Support Conversations *Largo *Lethe *Zihark Bond Support *Tormod: 10% Radiant Dawn Starting Stats | Tiger | Thunder | 19 | 58 | 18 | 3 | 14 | 11 | 12 | 15 | 9 | 14 | 23 | 7 | Strike - A | Shove | Fang Vulnerary Growth Rates | 60% | 55% | 5% | 45% | 20% | 55% | 35% | 30% Death Quotes Path of Radiance Muarim: ...Ugh. Tormod: Stand back, Muarim! I won't allow you to push yourself anymore! Muarim: I... I'm sorry...little one. Muarim: I thought I had lived...without regret... One now...lies heavy...in my heart... Little one...! Live free... Live well... Guh... Muarim: Little one... I... I gave myself freely... Good-bye. Muarim: ... I will not miss this body... I've only one wish in my heart... Child... Live strong. ... Radiant Dawn Part 1, Chapter 7 Muarim: Ghk... I'm sorry... I can go no farther...little...one... Tormod: Muarim! Hold on! Muarim! Ending *'Desert's Water - Muarim' As Begnion's first-ever laguz official, Muarim assisted Tormod and supported his efforts in every arena. (If Tormod dies, he labors on silently, working in memory of him.) Trivia *In some North American copies of Radiant Dawn, where they have the chart profiles for all of the characters, Muarim's profile was a typo: He has the same profile description as Mist. *He is also among the first people to discover that Micaiah is a Branded. Vika sensed something odd, but did not understand what it meant. Muarim is the first to sense it and understand what it means. Gallery File:MuarimFE10.png|Muarim's artwork in Radiant Dawn muarim.png|Muarim's portrait in Path of Radiance. muarim.gif|Muarim's portrait in Radiant Dawn. Etymology 'Marum' is a Mediterranean plant with a smell known to be attractive to cats. It's also known as 'cat thyme' and 'Teucrium Marum.' Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beast tribe Laguz